1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injector, particularly for injecting fuel into an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art knows fuel injectors, among other things, for the direct injection of Otto fuel, using a valve needle which is moved by an actuator against a closing spring in such a way that a desired fuel quantity is inserted directly into the combustion chamber in a quantitatively regulated manner. In this context, in a solenoid valve, the magnet armature may be decoupled from the valve needle, so that the valve needle group has an armature free path. Such a known fuel injector 100 is shown in FIG. 5. Known fuel injector 100 has an housing 102 and a valve needle 101 situated on housing 102.
Valve needle 101 is lodged in a magnet armature 104. Magnet armature 104 is moved via a magnetic coil 103. A spring cup 105 is fastened on magnet armature 104. A pressure spring 107 is supported at one end on a sleeve 106 mounted firmly on valve needle 101. The other end of pressure spring 107 is supported on spring cup 105. Pressure spring 107 has the effect that magnet armature 104 lies against sleeve 106. That is, magnet armature 104 is pressed by pressure spring 107 into the at-rest position. Spring cup 105 transmits the force of pressure spring 107 to magnet armature 104.